The Dark Side's Call
by Obiwriter341
Summary: Sequel to 'Alternate Ending Episode Three.' Luke has turned to the Dark Side - will the Jedi be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars. I'm just playing in George Lucas' sandbox. **

**A/N - To understand this, you need to read Alternate Ending Episode Three, one of my other fics. **

_Parry, parry, duck… Yes! He's open! What? How can he do that flip? I couldn't even attempt that… Oh, Force… Something's wrong…_

Leia Skywalker stopped and closed her eyes in the middle of sparring with her friend, Tarj Rihara, as she felt a disturbance in the Force. The boy stopped, concerned, and deactivated his training saber as she sank to her knees, head clutched in her hands. "Oh, Force, Luke…" she murmured.

It felt… dark. Couldn't Tarj feel the ripples? Something was amiss. The eleven-year old girl felt the Force swirl around her, building in intensity until it finally reached its peak. The Force was screaming at her, telling her to get to Luke, her brother.

The small initiate raced through the Temple halls, swerving to avoid colliding with the many beings on their way to training, meditation or just some well-needed relaxation. Leia was distantly aware of Tarj's running after her.

"Leia! Come back! What's wrong with you?" Tarj shouted as he followed the distraught girl. He didn't know what to think. It had been a normal day, and Leia had seemed fine. Then, all of a sudden, she had collapsed, saying something about Luke and dark ripples in the Force. He hadn't felt a thing, but, then again, no one was as strong in the Force as the Skywalkers, except for Master Yoda.

Leia finally reached her brother's room. The initiate was about to throw open the door when she was stopped by Tarj's hand on her shoulder.

"Leia, stop. Tell me what's going on." her friend calmly said.

"Get out of the way, Tarj!" Leia protested, but she could tell by the steely glint in Tarj's eyes that he wasn't going anywhere without an explanation. "I felt a dark surge in the Force, okay. It told me to go make sure Luke's OK! Now please! Move!"

Tarj still refused. "What do you mean, 'the Force told you to?" I don't understand."

"I dunno, Tarj, but let me by! I have to help my brother!"

Leia, without waiting for an answer, shoved Tarj aside with the Force and opened the door. The two Jedi initiates cautiously entered the room.

Luke sat on his sleep couch, eyes closed. He seemed to be meditating, but something was amiss. His face, Leia decided. The lips that naturally curled up into a hint of a smile were set and pursed, the brow furrowed. His face looked pinched and drawn, and he was so pale one would think he had no blood in his face. Suddenly, Luke seemed to sense the familiar presences in the room. His eyes flew open, and it was then that Leia saw the biggest change of all. His eyes were the golden eyes of a Sith.

"Luke! What's happened to you?" Leia asked, scared.

"I am not Luke," the boy said. "Luke Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Filius."

"N-no!" the girl cried in shock. _This has to be a joke… A childish prank… Luke can't have turned… There was no warning…_

Darth Filius laughed as he read her thoughts like a book. His sister had never had strong mental shields, and in times of stress or fright, they were nonexistent. "You know, big sister, you really need to work on shielding your thoughts from your enemies. And there was all the warning in the galaxy, really."

Pacing, Filius continued. "I'm sure you've heard the story of our dear father? Your friend there hasn't though, has he? The Council keeps it all secret. They seem to think that if they keep everything hushed up, the darkness our family was meant to bring to the universe would just disappear."

"Darkness? Leia, what's he talking about?" Tarj was confused.

Filius chuckled. "Allow me to enlighten you on some of my family's history. My father was a Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker was his name – before he turned. He shed his weaknesses and faults and became Darth Vader. You've heard of the Great Jedi Purge, I assume?"

Weakly, Tarj nodded.

"All his doing." Filius' face shone with pride. "But the Force-forsaken Council apprehended him and executed him. Our family was meant to destroy the Jedi. It was my father's destiny, but he failed, so it has become mine."

"Always in motion, the future is!" Leia quoted Yoda. "Stop, before it's too late! Luke, please –"

He cut her off. "I am Darth Filius!" Filius knew exactly what to do to prove his point. He had never done it before, but in the heat of the moment, with the Dark side of the Force swirling around him, Filius felt absolute power. He pointed at his sister and blue Force lightning shot from his fingertips, engulfing her. Filius enjoyed her screams.

"NO!" Tarj yelled, but all his outburst earned him was a taste of the Force lightning for himself. The Twi'lek boy collapsed on the floor, head pounding, nerves on fire.

"You see know the extent of my power? You see?" Filius was beside himself, going crazy with rage. "Stupid, worthless, weak, but _honorable _Jedi, servants of the Force! The Force is _my _servant, now, and I will never be its again!"

"You really have turned…" Leia said faintly.

"That's right, sis, and you've got a choice. Join me, and help me to rule the galaxy, or… you can always die. It's all the same to me."

"Never," Leia spat. "What is right comes before family. This is why Jedi are not supposed to form attachments."

"Very well, then," Filius sighed. "You leave me no choice." He ignited his lightsaber. _Green – for the last time._

Weak as they were, Leia and Tarj stood and activated their training sabers. They assumed classic Jedi defensive positions as Filius attacked.

Filius ran at them, staying low to the ground. The first swing was aimed at Leia's feet, but the initiate leapt over the blade and swung at her brother's head. His block was so strong, it knocked her off-balance, and she stumbled. Leia was aware of a strike coming at her, but Tarj blocked it, giving her a chance to regain her footing. The three were locked in a graceful but deadly dance that put to the test everything they had learned in the Temple. Leia reached out to the Force and felt it envelop her. She put her whole being into the dance. The Force warned her about Filius' next move before it happened, and she knew where Tarj was going to be.

As skilled as Leia and Tarj were, Darth Filius was stronger. Gradually, he backed the two into a corner. With the Dark side open to him, he felt he could do anything. He could sense his opponents tiring, and he pressed his advantage. Leia faltered for a moment, and he struck, burning her leg.

Leia hissed in pain. _Sith, this hurts! _she thought. She could tell that the wound was not bad, though, and she kept fighting, trying to give herself up to the Force. It was no use to fight with lightsabers, she realized. Filius was just too skilled. But she had always been able to best her brother at hand to hand combat.

Leia exchanged a look with Tarj, and she could tell that he had had the same idea. Alright, then. Hand to hand combat it was. But how to disarm Filius?

Leia struck with her saber, aiming for the base of Filius' saber, right near the hilt. She succeeded in hitting it, and, just as she'd hoped, the force of impact knocked Filius' weapon out of his hand. Before he could pull it back to him with the Force, Leia delivered a sound roundhouse kick to his shoulder. She came at him fast and furious, and this time, it was she who had the advantage. Filius could barely keep up with blocking her attacks, and she eventually got him in a solid arm bar.

Leia and Darth Filius were close together now. Leia tightened her grip on his arm, but let go as he delivered a knee strike to her stomach. The attack was followed by a flurry of punches and strikes before Filius called his lightsaber to him. Once he had his weapon, though, Filius leapt across his quarters and attacked Tarj, who, alone, was no match for the Sith.

Before Leia could cross the room to help her friend, a strike made contact with his wrist, cutting his hand off. Leia ran to Tarj's side, allowing Darth Filius a chance to escape.

_I will kill her someday,_ Filius thought. _Just not today._ He slipped out the door and fled the Temple, stowing away on a departing ship. He didn't know where he was going, but he desperately wanted to get away from the horrible Jedi and their precious Temple.

**This one's going to have multiple chapters. OOOOOOHHHHHH… For those of you who are awesome and take Latin class (like me!) you know that Filius is the Latin word for son. I figure since Vader means father in Norse, Luke's Sith name should mean son! Clever, huh! No? Pooh. *Sulks* Well, at least review. If I don't get reviews, you don't get chapters. Yes, I know that's blackmail. No, I do not care. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since my birthday and Christmas are both a few months off, I guess there's no chance that George Lucas will give me Star Wars as a present. But hey, I can dream, right?**

Leia rushed to Tarj's side, ignoring her brother as he fled the room. "Oh my Force. Tarj! I need to go get help, maybe Master Yoda. But can I leave you here? What if he comes back?" Leia didn't know what to do.

Just then, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda burst into the room. "A disturbance in the Force, we felt." Yoda stated grimly. "Much pain, I sense. Much darkness."

"Master Yoda! Master Kenobi! Please, my friend Tarj – help him, he's wounded! His hand – Luke – I mean – Darth Filius, he, he…" Leia stood back to allow Obi-Wan to scoop Tarj up in his strong arms.

"Yoda, I must take him to the Healers." Obi-Wan stated firmly. "His hand has been severed. You talk with Initiate Skywalker and find what happened here."

At Yoda's nod, Obi-Wan carried Tarj out the door. The wizened master turned to Leia. "Come, Skywalker. Talk we must. Calm yourself, release your emotions into the Force, you must. Tell me, you will, what has happened here."

Leia nodded and executed a breathing exercise she had been taught as a girl of four. "Tarj and I were sparring in the training rooms when I felt the Force surge. It said something was wrong, so I ran here, to make sure Luke was alright, but he wasn't Luke. He's Darth Filius now, and we battled and he hurt Tarj. But then, when I went to Tarj, he just ran away. I can't feel him anymore, so I assume he's left the Temple."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Grave news, this is. More powerful than the father, I sense the son will become.

"But I should have felt it!" Leia cried. "Why was I so blind? I should have stopped him before it was too late!"

Yoda absorbed this and spoke after a long time. "Foreseen this, you say you should have? Why you? Many competent Masters there are in this Temple. If sense your brother's turning, they could not, how could you?"

Leia, consumed in guilt, did not hear the Master's comments. "He's not my brother. By blood, yes, but not in the heart. I do not know the being he has become." She stood and winced as she put weight on her injured leg.

"Hurt, you are." It was not a question.

"It's small," Leia protested, but Yoda was not fooled. He ordered her to sit down and rolled the leg of her pants up to reveal her burnt calf. It was an angry red bun that stretched from her knee to her ankle, and the Jedi Master winced to look at it. From his utility belt, Yoda produced a bacta patch, which he laid gently on the wound. Unwillingly, Leia allowed a moan of relief to pass her lips.

"Yes, just small it is," Yoda agreed sarcastically. "But insist I do on treating it anyway, because Grand Master of the Jedi Order I am, and so, have some pull I do."

Leia struggled to hide a smile, and Obi-Wan returned.

"Yoda, is it true? Tarj kept saying that Luke had turned and that his Sith name is Darth Filius!" Obi-Wan confronted the Jedi.

"Afraid I am that true, it is." Yoda confirmed. "Left the Temple, Darth Filius has."

"Well, there's nowhere for him to go on Coruscant, so he must have left on one of the Temple's ships as a stowaway." Obi-Wan concluded. "Let's go down to the hanger and see which ships have left today."

On the way to the hanger, Leia asked, "Master Kenobi? When we find Lu – I mean, Darth Filius, what will we do with him?"

The Jedi Master sighed. "We will try to bring him back to the path of the Light, Leia. Although I warn you, it will be difficult. I have had some experience with trying to save those I love from the clutches of the Dark side."

Leia studied Obi-Wan. He was about fifty years old, she guessed. He would have been a full Jedi Knight when she was born. And he had said he knew someone who had turned. Could he have known her father? Leia desperately wanted to ask, but she refrained from doing so. Knowing Anakin Skywalker wasn't exactly a compliment. Instead she asked, "What will we do if we can't change him?"

This time, it was Yoda who answered. "Dwell on the 'what ifs' we should not. Live in the here and now we must."

Leia realized that the Master was purposely avoiding giving the answer she knew was the truth. If Darth Filius wouldn't turn, he would die.

By this time, the group had reached the hangers. The three Jedi strode over to the manager and explained that they needed to see a record of ships that had departed that day. When they had received the list, Obi-Wan quickly scanned it. It had been a slow day at the hanger, so only three ships were recorded, along with their destinations, numbers, and times of departure. The first two had left hours previously, so the third ship, starfighter 752, was their best bet. It was headed for Kinyen.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the starfighter touched down on Kinyen. Filius managed to sneak out without detection, although, secretly, he would not have minded a good fight to loosen up his muscles. Sleeping in a cramped cargo hold for seven hours was not comfortable. He was hungry, thirsty and in need of a real bed. But he had a duty to his new master first.<p>

_/Master? /_

_/Yes, my apprentice? /_

_/I am on Kinyen. Where should I go to find you? /_

_/Come to me on Korriban and meet me at the ancient Sith academy. There, your training will begin. /_

_/Yes, Master. If I could be so bold, who are you? /_

_/I will not disclose that information to you at this time. Come to me on Korriban and you will find out. /_

_/I will come, Master. /_

Filius came out of the Force. He would leave on the next ship to Korriban. It was a long flight, and he did not have money for the trip, but when one has a lightsaber, pilots become considerably more agreeable.

The shuttle took off, and Filius settled back for the ride. He attempted to meditate to prepare himself to meet his new Master, but he kept returning to his sister's face. He had betrayed her for the Sith. _The Sith was right though,_ he tried to console himself. _Just because of my father, the Jedi have never trusted me. I was never going to be a Jedi anyway. _But his thoughts kept straying to Leia. _I didn't mean to hurt her. Or Tarj. I – I lost control._ Suddenly, Filius snapped back. _What am I thinking? Leia is just another worthless Jedi for me to destroy._

* * *

><p>Back at the Jedi Temple, Leia stood in front of the Council, recounting her tale once more. When she finished, the Council was silent for a moment before Li-Arn Posa, a Jedi recently elected to the Council spoke.<p>

"Darth Filius is a great threat," she said with a frown. "We must immediately send a team of Jedi to track him down. I would even suggest a Council member in this important mission."

Obi-Wan raised his hand. "I will go. It is my duty, because of what happened eleven years ago," he said decisively.

"I would like to go as well, but I think it is clear that we must send only one Jedi Master," said Li-Arn. "Our numbers are still greatly diminished because of the Great Jedi Purge eleven years ago, and we cannot afford to send any more Jedi. We are stretched too thin as it is. Master Kenobi shall go to Kinyen. If possible, he will bring Darth Filius back to the Temple, where we will try to rehabilitate him. If not, well…" Li-Arn left the thought unfinished because she did not want to upset the small Initiate in the room.

"Masters, I would like to accompany Master Kenobi on this mission," Leia spoke up. "I know it will be dangerous, but I have to go. The Force is telling me that I must. I do not know why, but I feel that my part in this is not over. Please allow me to go."

Yoda considered her for a moment, and then said, "No. Too dangerous, it is. Send a mere initiate into battle, I must not. Go alone, Master Kenobi will. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi. Go to your quarters and pack your things, you may. Inform the hanger I will that have a ship prepared for you in a half hour, they should." With that, the Council session disbanded.

* * *

><p>Leia sat fuming in her room. The Force was telling her one thing, and the Council was telling her another. Suddenly, Leia knew what she had to do. She gathered up her few belongings and tossed them in a bag and clipped a lightsaber to her belt. She was going on that mission, Council approved or not. It appeared this would be a 'not' time.<p>

The small girl found it simple to sneak unnoticed through the Temple hallways and onto the waiting Jedi starfighter. The hanger workers were too busy complaining amongst themselves to notice her.

"I swear, Benit, these Jedi get crazier and crazier every day! I mean, we just prepared a ship and sent it off to Kinyen an hour or two ago and now they want another? What's going on there, anyway? And why couldn't all the Jedi take the same ship?"

"I know, but we gotta do what the Council orders. Help me change the settings on this hyperdrive link, okay?"

Shaking her head, Leia climbed into the storage area of the ship and created some strong mental shields to dim her Force signature. She did _not_ want Master Kenobi to notice her presence through the Force before they reached Kinyen.

The ship let out a loud roar, and Leia grinned. She was off on her first mission.

**Okay, what's up, people? The fist chapter got over a hundred hits, but only three reviews! Come on! I know you're all busy, but I took the time to write all this for you, so can't you just give me a few itsy bitsy minutes to review? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw me off the Jedi Temple for writing it? Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

***Checks watch***** Okay, I should be owning Star Wars at a quarter past… never. Sigh. **

**Also, I'm sorry about the lack of action in the last chapter. I recently re-read it and realized it was a bit dull. I hope I didn't lose too many of you. I promise it will get better. **

Of course, Obi-Wan knew he had a stowaway. Did the girl really think that her poor mental shields would cloak her presence from one of the most powerful Jedi in the order? The master chuckled. Yes, he should have just told her to leave the transport back at the hanger, where he had first sensed her presence, but he felt that it would be good for Leia to accompany him to Kinyen. She might be the only one who could save Luke from the alluring call of the Dark Side's power. Obi-Wan had learned to defy the Council from the age of thirteen from his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, so he w as no stranger to it. _But Leia should not have stowed away_, he thought. Qui-Gon would never have gone that far. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the controls of his starfighter. _A few hours in the cargo hold will be a good enough punishment, _the master decided in amusement.

* * *

><p>Leia tried for the hundredth time to find a comfortable position in the cramped space. She longed to run and stretch her legs. <em>Why did I think this was a good idea, again? <em>Finally, she managed to get into a cross-legged meditation position. Leia attempted to sink into the Force, but she was distracted.

_I should not have done this. I should have listened to Master Yoda. When we land on Kinyen, Master Kenobi will send me back to Coruscant, where I will surely be expelled from the Order! Maybe if I beg for forgiveness, I will be allowed to keep my Initiate status, but after this stunt, who would want me as a Padawan?_

Leia physically shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. She would do what the Force told her was right. An old Temple saying floated back to her.

_We are not to know, we are only to do._

Yoda's voice, if only imagined, calmed her, a soothing balm for her anxiety. A Jedi did the will of the Force, and she was a Jedi. She would do what she had to. With that thought, Leia slipped into the Force, not to emerge from meditation until she felt the transport land on Kinyen. It was time to do some explaining.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan expertly piloted the ship into a smooth landing on the surface of the planet. Climbing out of the ship, the Jedi Master strode deliberately to the cargo hold and slid open the durasteel doors, revealing a shocked Leia.<p>

"Why, hello there, Initiate Skywalker," Obi-Wan acknowledged her. "Generally, I prefer to ride in the main part of the ship. It is a bit more comfortable." Inwardly, the Jedi was amused, but he did not let it show on his face. Obi-Wan pretended to be stern. "I thought Master Yoda told you that you were not allowed on this mission."

Leia squirmed under Obi-Wan's knowing gaze. "Master K-Kenobi, I can explain." The older Jedi looked at her expectantly, so she continued, gaining confidence as she did. "I know I am a mere Initiate, but I feel that the Force has told me to come. Master, I love being a Jedi, and I hope that someday, I will be chosen as a Padawan. But to save Luke… I will do what I must."

Obi-Wan held out his hand and helped Leia from the cramped room. "You know, you remind me of someone from long ago, young one. My Master, Master Jinn, was a bit of a maverick. Luckily for you, he has rubbed off on me. Any other Jedi in the order would comm. Yoda right now and send you back to the Temple immediately. But I think this might just work out. At the first hint of trouble from you, though, you're gone."

"Yes, Master Kenobi!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"Alright then. And since we will be seeing a lot of each other in the coming days, please, call me Obi-Wan. Just not in front of any of the Council, okay?"

"Deal. So what's the first step in tracking Darth Filius?" Leia asked.

"Well, I don't think he would have stayed long on this planet," Obi-Wan mused. "He probably just used the transport to Kinyen as a means of getting off Coruscant. We should therefore start by looking into ships that have recently left. Other than that, I don't think we have any leads… unless you can sense his Force signature."

Leia was confused. "Mas- I mean, Obi-Wan, how could I do that? Sense his signature any better than you, I mean. Every Jedi can sense the minds of other beings, but only Master and Padawan pairs or very close friends share a deeper bond."

"You are Filius' sister, Leia. I think you are the only Jedi in recorded history to know a sibling. You and Filius are the only ones who know how strong your bond is. Reach out with the Force. Tell me if you can feel him."

The eleven-year old brushed her chestnut hair out of her eyes. She was nervous about trying to find her twin's mind. _I don't want to feel the mind of a Sith,_ she thought, _but I can't disappoint Obi-Wan._

Shaking off her doubts, Leia stretched out tendrils of her mind into the Force. She came upon a source of Dark energy quickly. The warm caress of the Force around her quickly faded to a damp chill. Leia saw the bright, comforting light fade to dark. A chill ran down her spine, and the slight girl shivered. She was able to make out a ship…an old, beaten up transport. It was approaching a planet… Dark energy was emanating from the very planet. Leia knew of only one planet that radiated evil that way. Korriban.

Leia broke the connection abruptly, and Obi-Wan was there to comfort her. The girl was obviously shaken. Whatever she had seen, the darkness surrounding it must have been immense. When Leia had calmed down, the Jedi Master asked her kindly, "What did you see, Leia?"

Shuddering, Leia spoke. "He's on a transport… to Korriban."

She proceeded to describe the rest of what she had seen to Obi-Wan, who looked thoughtful.

"I do believe you're correct, young one. And isn't it fitting for a Sith to go to Korriban?"

Korriban was the original homeworld of the Sith. It was a sacred planet for them, as it held the ancient Sith tombs and the Sith academy. No Jedi would ever wish to go there, as the very soil under their boots reeked of the Dark side of the Force. Leia had learned about it in planetary studies at the Jedi Temple.

_It had all seemed so safe back then, _Leia reflected. In a class of fifty initiates, sitting among her friends, listening to Master Hanti lecture in the safety of the Temple, she had never thought about actually going there. As the two Jedi boarded their starfighter and set the hyperdrive to Korriban, all Leia could think was, _Wait 'till Tarj hears about this!_

* * *

><p>Darth Filius gazed at the surface of Korriban. The transport he was on was empty except for him and the pilot. He could not wait to begin his new life.<p>

The pilot landed on the surface. "Hey, kid, are you sure 'bout this?" he asked. "Not too many people come this way. Might be a while before you see another way off this hunk of rock."

Filius laughed. He turned and began to leave for the Sith academy he had been told about as a youngling but stopped short. The pilot might tell someone about him. The weak-minded, nervous fool would easily crack under any sort of pressure. With a swing of his lightsaber, Filius made certain that the man would no longer be a liability.

After trekking across the desert for some time, Filius came to a high cliff. From a distance, one could see that the Sith Academy had been carved into its side. The young man entered the dark building cautiously and respectfully.

The air was musty and smelled old. Cobwebs hung from the walls and ceiling. Filius could tell the Sith had lived here. The Dark side was so thick that it invaded your soul. It seeped through the pores of your skin and invaded your mind. It filled Filius with a sense of power. As Filius rounded a corner, he thought he saw a Sith Master strike down a young boy on his knees, begging forgiveness… but it was just a faint echo of what had been, years before.

Shaking off his slight unease, Filius sent a message to his master.

_/I am in the Sith academy, Master. Where should I meet you? /_

"I am right here."

Filius turned slowly around to see a hooded figure. The man removed his hood to reveal a shriveled, sallow face, receding gray hair, and the expected golden Sith eyes. The man looked as though he were over a century old.

"I am Darth Sidious."

* * *

><p>The two Sith, Master and apprentice, strode through the halls of the Sith academy. Filius had changed out of his cream-colored Jedi tunic and leggings and into a black tunic and robe that contrasted sharply with his shaggy blonde hair and pale face. He had constructed a new lightsaber, a blood-red one which would one day be feared by all. Now it was time for his training to begin.<p>

The pair stopped in the middle of a large room. It was a training room, Filius could tell, because of the training droids and lightsabers on racks, covered in a blanket of ancient dust. However, unlike the Temple training rooms, this one had no mats on the floor, nor happy chatter of training initiates.

The first thing Sidious did was turn around suddenly and pour Force lightning into the boy, who screamed and collapsed to the floor.

Sidious chuckled softly. "Let this be your first lesson. Always be on your guard."

When all Filius could do was nod mutely, he was given another taste of pain.

"When I address you, you say, 'Yes, Master.' I will not put up with rudeness. Now stand."

Darth Filius ignored the pain still residing in his bones and jumped to his feet, saying, "Yes, Master."

Sidious nodded his approval. "Very good, my young apprentice. Now, let's test your strength with a lightsaber."

The two ignited their weapons. The red beams cast wicked-looking shadows on the stone walls. Uttering a strangled cry, Filius attacked, using a high, Force-aided leap, but his master's weapon was there to meet his.

The two lightsabers spat and clashed in the otherwise silent academy. Sweat poured down Filius' face as his sword met Sidious' and the two were held motionless for a split second. The combatants withdrew, and paused briefly before attacking again.

This time though, Filius was tired, and he lost his footing on the smooth stone floor. The Sith apprentice fell, smacking his jaw on the floor hard. Sidious took the opportunity to lay into his student. The boy was cut on the arm and on the leg, and a nasty burn marred his pinched face.

The Sith lord was enjoying himself. The more Filius screamed, the harder Sidious attacked. The boy quickly understood and silenced his yells.

"Good… good…" Sidious was pleased. "Some day soon, I will send you on your first mission – to kill a Jedi knight."

* * *

><p>Although Filius was injured badly, he had enough sense not to ask his master for a break. He completed exercises in balance, agility, the Force, and mental shielding. The balance exercises involved dangling over pits of lava, while the agility ones involved dodging knives the Sith hurled his way. Filius was also taught the basics of Force Fear, by example. His master used the horrible power to convince him that his worst fears were coming out of his mind and into real life. But the worst was mental shielding lessons.<p>

The two sat down facing each other. Suddenly, Darth Sidious struck out with his mind. When Filius could not block the attack, he was met by an intense pain in his head, as though someone had trust a lightsaber charged with Force lightning into his brain. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt in his life. The boy begged for it to stop, and, after what seemed like an eternity, it did.

Thankfully, mental shielding was his last lesson of the day, and Filius was led to a small room with a tiny cot and a chair. Other than that, his room was bare, a stone box. Darth Sidious left him a medical capsule and allowed him to tend to his own injuries.

_It could be worse,_ Filius thought halfheartedly. The boy heard the click of a lock turning and sighed. _But not much worse._

Darth Filius sat alone on his cot, tending his injuries, and contemplated his new life.

**So here's the deal. Reviews make my day. I'm a young writer, like most of you are, and I want to know if this is any good. So please review. Also, I'm sorry about the delay. I thought I'd have this up a few days ago, but my computer crashed and I lost the file. Grrr… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me no owns Star Wars. Me also no owns good grammar. **

The ship carrying Obi-Wan and Leia touched down on the cold, barren surface of Korriban a few hours after Darth Filius had landed. Night was falling, and the shadows cast by the last rays of the planet's lone sun did nothing to dim the mysterious, Dark aurora Korriban emitted.

Leia followed Obi-Wan down the ramp of the ship. Cautiously, she stepped onto the rusty soil. As soon as the sole of her boot touched the ground, the evil she felt swirling around her intensified. Leia cried out and sank to the ground, gripped with ancient, horrible visions. She tried to reach out to the Light side of the Force, but was blocked by the Dark side. It formed an unbreakable barrier of pure anger and hate, keeping her from the comfort she sought.

Vaguely, Leia was aware of Obi-Wan's concerned countenance, his hand on her shoulder. She struggled to calm her physical body, slowing her heart rate and calming her breathing. _Calm your body and your mind will follow._ Leia called up a saying from the Temple. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Obi-Wan was still there, kneeling on the ground next to her.

"I'm so sorry, young one. I should have warned you." Obi-Wan's voice was full of caring. He scanned the horizon and caught sight of a small, crumbling city. "Come on, Leia, let's go look around that settlement and return to the ship when darkness falls. Maybe one of the locals could help us."

"Master Obi-Wan, how will we know where Darth Filius is?" Leia asked.

"I am sure he has gone to the Sith academy to meet his Master," the older Jedi responded. "There are some shady people on Korriban who are always willing to help travelers – provided, of course, that the travelers have something they want."

Obi-Wan and Leia pulled worn traveling cloaks over their Jedi robes. The Jedi were not greeted with open arms on Korriban. The two made good time and had reached their destination in a half hour. Leia wished they hadn't.

The town was small and collapsing. Shards of rubble and debris littered the small, winding streets, which were made up of broken and uneven cobblestones. The few buildings were small and low, with ceilings that looked as though they could cave in at any moment.

As the two Jedi wandered the settlement, they only saw a few people, all with their hoods up and cloaks drawn tightly around them to fend off the bitter cold. No one lingered on street corners or stopped to chat. They appeared afraid to be outside and rushed from the safety of one building to another.

Leia took it all in. Her entire life had been in the Jedi Temple, on the other side of the galaxy, and so different from what she saw on Korriban. Blood was dripping down a cracked stone wall. Leia shuddered to think what had happened to the being.

As though the small village wasn't miserable enough, the sky opened up. Rain poured down, and lightning lit up the sky. Obi-Wan led Leia into a small, nearby building to get out of the storm.

The building they had entered was one of the only buildings around with more than one floor. It was wooden, but it appeared stable, if not clean. _Not the nicest place around,_ Obi-Wan thought after noticing several insects scrambling across the floor.

His thoughts were interrupted by a middle-aged alien creature – an Aphilian, who barked, "Ya stayin' for the night or jus' eatin'?"

The Aphilids were a large, orange-skinned race. They had horns which grew with age and three large eyes. The species were large, as well – taller than some Wookies. Other than that, they were humanoids.

This particular Aphilian wore a grubby white shirt and pants suit as though he had tried to dress nicely but had been wearing the same outfit for a week. Again, he asked, "Do ya wanna room for the night?"

Leia shrank back from the large being. _Obi-Wan's the Jedi knight, he can do the talking._

"How bad is the storm?" Obi-Wan asked in return.

"Aah, I'm not gonna lie to ya!" the Aphilian stated. "Storms here get pretty bad pretty fast. Lightnin' storms like this are the worst. Mighty dangerous. Wouldn't last a minute in that one, I'd wager."

Obi-Wan sighed. They were stuck in the grimy hotel until the storm passed.

"How long do these lightning storms last?" he asked.

"I wouldn't go out there tonight if ya paid me!" claimed the owner of the hotel. "But it'll be over by tomorrow. Da name's Sim, though. Drox Sim."

"Thank you Drox. We'll take a room for the night." Obi-Wan handed Drox a sheaf of credits. "I believe this will cover our stay?"

"Alright, ya got yourselves a deal," the Aphilian grunted. "The room comes with a meal. I'll be back. Gotta get the grub." Drox retreated into his kitchen and Obi-Wan and Leia sat down at a small table.

"Do your missions usually go this way? Stranded by a lightning storm on a Dark planet in a disgusting excuse for a hotel?" Leia asked sarcastically.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, no, not all of my missions," he said. "Sometimes, they are much worse."

"I doubt that's possible," Leia remarked as she watched a cockroach scuttle across the floor.

"And have you seen so much of the wide galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked. "I was under the impression that you were an Initiate."

At that moment, Drox came out with a tray carrying two plates and two mugs. He dropped it carelessly on the small table. "Here ya go."

Leia stared at her plate. Her slab of meat still had fur on it, and the plate itself was filthy. Plus, she couldn't tell what was in the mug. "What is this stuff?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"How should I know," Drox grunted. "Jus' scraped it off the road this mornin', though. Fresh as a daisy."

Obi-Wan struggled to contain his laughter. Once Drox had left the Jedi alone again, he slipped Leia a protein cube and a water capsule.

"Jedi survival packs can come in handy," he remarked. "I don't refuse offers on a planet like this. You don't know who it could set off."

Leia nodded her thanks and took the food. She much preferred a protein cube to whatever Drox had scraped off the road.

Leia and Obi-Wan dumped Drox's "dinner" into nearby potted plants and headed up the two flights of stairs to their room on the third story.

The room had two small beds, but after a single look at the disgusting mattress, Leia chose the floor.

The sounds of the storm raging outside became louder and louder, but the two Jedi still managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Leia woke with a start. It had been a mere three hours since she had fallen asleep, and the storm was as wild as ever. The girl crossed the room and peered out the window at the rain. Suddenly, the Force shouted a warning and there was a blinding flash of light and a surge of heat.<p>

Lightning had struck the hotel.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan woke to Leia's screams. And heat. Unbearable heat. The Jedi master was out of bed in an instant, hand on his lightsaber hilt. Scanning the room quickly, he did not even have to ask what was wrong. Obi-Wan saw the flames and smoke.<p>

"Leia! Get out!" The girl began to protest, but he cut her off. "That's an _order! _From a Jedi Master! I'm going to go get Drox. Get yourself _out!" _Obi-Wan sent Leia a large Force suggestion to reinforce the point. He ignored the flames and charged through the door.

Coughing from the smoke, Leia complied. The flames licking the walls of the door were growing too big to slip past as Obi-Wan had, so she shoved the window open and crawled out, ignoring the fact that she was on the third story. Her feet found a ledge which she shuffled across, hugging the wall of the hotel.

Slowly, Leia knelt on the narrow ledge and gripped it firmly in her hands. She held on tightly, then, taking a deep breath, swung her legs down so that she was dangling from the protrusion.

Allowing the Force to flow through her, Leia placed her feet firmly against the wall and pushed off to get as far away from the burning building as she could. The girl did a back flip and landed shakily on the Korriban street, twisting her ankle.

Ignoring the pain, Leia limped to the back of the building where the kitchens were. That was where Drox had been, and that was where Obi-Wan would emerge with Drox, she assumed. On the way around though, Leia was in for a shock. Drox was running towards her, shirt over his face to protect himself from smoke.

Leia stopped him "Drox! DROX!"

The Aphilian stopped short. "Oh, hey, kid. Where's ya boyfriend?" He laughed as though he had said something hilarious.

"He stayed in the building to try to get you out safely! Drox, did you see –"

Leia was cut off by more laughter. "This is Korriban! Who does ya friend think he is, some kinda Jedi? It's every man for himself here, kid."

Leia took in a quick breath and checked her chrono. Obi-Wan had been in there alone for too long. The hotel wasn't that big. Also, Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to sense Drox's Force signature. He would have realized Drox wasn't in the building. And they were the only guests… something was terribly wrong.

"Drox, Obi-Wan, my friend, is in trouble." Leia was desperate. "Please, help me! We can – "

Drox cut her off again. "Nah, kid. Ya gotta learn that people on Korriban ain't too helpful. We're a nasty bunch. Too bad for ya friend, though…"

With that, Drox Sim laughed and ran from his burning hotel, his boots noisily slapping the wet cobblestone street.

Leia diverted her attention back to the crisis at hand. There was no time to worry about Aphilians without consciences. Obi-Wan was in trouble. With that thought, Leia barged into the burning building.

**Hee hee! My first real cliffhanger! These are fun! For me, that is. Sorry for anyone who wanted to see some Darth Filius or Darth Sidious in this chapter, but I thought this was a good place to end it. **

**Now let's talk reviews. I like them. If I don't get them, maybe I'll just delete the story. I can do that, you know. Or maybe the ending will go like this: **_**The Jedi got out of the fire alive and went to the Sith academy. They blew it up and didn't get out in time. Everyone died. The end.**_** REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**As much as I've pestered George Lucas, he still hasn't given me Star Wars! *Sob.***

**You know what? This story is now officially dedicated to ****77-Jodiee-77. I'm pretty sure she's the only one actually reading it. Thank you!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm totally disregarding the Original Trilogy here, so I feel as though I'm trying to fix something that's not broken. **

**And now, on with the story!**

Leia rushed into the burning building, ignoring the wave of heat that hit her as she entered. Smoke had filled the room, causing her to cough and sputter and her eyes to sting. Pulling her tunic over her nose and mouth to filter out some of the smoke, Leia dropped to the ground, where the air was clearest.

Splinters lodged themselves in the hands of the young girl, but she ignored the sharp stabs of pain and continued her search for Obi-Wan.

Long minutes passed, and Leia was beginning to get desperate. The lack of air was causing her to feel lightheaded, and she knew Obi-Wan had very little time left.

_That is, if he's still alive at all,_ Leia thought bleakly.

Then she found him.

Obi-Wan was stuck under a huge beam from the ceiling, unconscious. His legs had already been badly burned by the roaring fire, which was quickly spreading.

Reaching past the oily darkness that was omnipresent in the Force on Korriban, Leia summoned the Force. She felt the energy and focused it on one task – lifting the slab of wood which pinned Obi-Wan to the floor. Then, Leia began the arduous task of dragging Obi-Wan to the nearest exit.

After what seemed like an eternity, they escaped the ruins of the hotel. Leia collapsed on the grass, savoring the feeling of icy rain pouring down on her.

She stared at the still form of her friend for a minute. The Jedi Master needed a healer; the burns he had sustained were severe. Unfortunately, there were no healers on Korriban, and Leia could only think of one plan. She had to get Obi-Wan back to the ship. They could get off-planet from there.

Using the Force again, Leia lifted Obi-Wan into the air and began the long trek back to their ship. The exhausted girl had to stop and rest multiple times on the way, causing the journey to take well over an hour. By the time they reached their destination, the storm had abated, and a cold wind was blowing.

Leia gently let Obi-Wan down on a bed. As she applied bacta and bandages to his burns, Leia began to think about what she would do when Obi-Wan woke up. The Jedi Master would certainly want to immediately leave for Coruscant. He would give up the search. Leia could not allow that to happen. She had to face Darth Filius. If there was even a prayer of his turning back to the Light side of the Force… If, by some miracle, Luke Skywalker was still alive…

As the girl finished bandaging Obi-Wan's legs, he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan didn't seem to realize that he was the one covered in burns, as Leia pointed out to him.

"Leia… I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. You saved my life back there," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Hey – that's why you let me come along, isn't it?" Leia joked with a half-grin that reminded Obi-Wan so much of her father. "Someone needs to save you when you get yourself into these situations."

"Yes, well, are we on our way back to Coruscant yet?" Obi-Wan was sure that Leia had known to abort the mission, and was shocked when she did not respond right away. "Initiate Skywalker? Did you not hear me?"

"Master, uhm…" Leia did not know what to say, but her silence caused Obi-Wan to understand perfectly.

"Skywalker, you will set this ship on a direct course for Coruscant! That is a direct order from a member of the Jedi Council!"

"I _can't_, don't you see?" Leia began to sob. "I-I can't leave him, not when there's a chance! My brother, Obi-Wan! My brother! How could I expect you to understand?" The girl turned away in her anger and sorrow, lost in her thoughts until Obi-Wan's voice brought her back to reality.

"I do understand."

Leia fixed him with a watery-eyed gaze. "How could you understand?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I once had a Padawan, one whose name I think you would recognize. Have you ever heard of Anakin Skywalker?"

The Jedi master ignored Leia's sharp gasp. "Yes, young one, your father. I loved him…like a brother. And he betrayed me, as your brother betrayed you. So, in reality, I appreciate your situation as no other being in the galaxy does. However, I cannot rationalize sending you off on your own to face Darth Filius."

Disappointment was etched into every feature of Leia's face, until, she heard Obi-Wan's next words.

"However, I do believe that I am feeling rather tired. I will go to sleep now, Skywalker, and I doubt that while I sleep I will be able to stop you from leaving. I am sure you will make the right decision."

As Obi-Wan lay in his bed, feigning sleep, he heard footsteps exiting the ship. Alone with his thoughts, he wondered if he had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Darth Filius was awakened far before his liking, but he had already learned not to question his Master. The sun had yet to rise, so the sky was an inky black when Darth Sidious led him outside.<p>

"My young apprentice, do you feel it?" Sidious hissed. "We cannot wait for you to train more. A Jedi is tracking you here."

"Master, I will destroy it," Darth Filius promised. "This will be but my first act of vengeance on the Jedi Order."

"Good…" breathed the Sith Lord, as he watched Darth Filius stride off into the darkness. "And so the hunter becomes the hunted."

* * *

><p>Leia could tell that she was getting closer to the Sith academy. The sickeningly sweet aurora of the Dark side that repulsed her and attracted her at the same time was growing stronger, more overpowering. It coursed through her veins and seeped through the pores of her skin, invading her very mind.<p>

Leia reached out for the true side of the Force, attempting to calm her overwhelmed mind. Suddenly, the Force alerted her of a presence – and just in time. Leia's cool blue blade met the red blade wielded by Darth Filius just before the Sith's saber would have killed her.

The two lightsabers locked, and Leia found herself face to face with Darth Filius. She was close enough to see the hatred in his eyes as he sneered, "Prepare to die, Jedi scum."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to stop putting a disclaimer every chapter now. One for every fanfic will suffice.**

**Oh, and I don't know how good I am at writing action scenes, but a lot of this chapter is action. So much action that I had to change the rating. Review and tell me how I did! Reviewers get free imaginary snickerdoodles!**

Obi-Wan knew as soon as he awoke from his self-induced healing trance that something was amiss. _Leia._ The girl was in danger – and it was all his fault. _Why in the name of the Force did I let her go?_ he berated himself.

Obi-Wan swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing and letting out a sight hiss of pain as he attempted to put weight on them. Slowly, the Jedi Master took a step. And another. And another. He sped up, releasing the pain he still felt into the Force, and hurried towards the source of the conflict, his worry growing by the second.

As he had grown to know Leia, he had become more and more attached to the girl. She had spunk, talent, and dedication. Much like her father. The difference was, Leia was as pure as the snows of Hoth. She would grow into an excellent Jedi, and Obi-Wan wanted to be there every step of the way to see it happen.

He would take Leia as his Padawan.

* * *

><p>Lightsabers sputtered and clashed in the early morning light. Sweat beaded on the brows of the combatants. The duel was spectacular. Leia struck, blocked, and spun away from the fight for a moment's rest before flipping over her brother gracefully, bringing her saber down in a deadly arc as she did so. However, the blood red saber of Darth Filius was there to meet it, knocking Leia off-balance.<p>

Leia stumbled as she landed, and although she quickly recovered, her blunder gave Filius the spilt-second opening he needed. A flurry of blows surrounded her, and it was all she could do to keep herself alive.

Although the opponents were both skilled, it soon became clear that Leia was at a disadvantage. She was exhausted from the ordeal at Drox's hotel where she had twisted her ankle, for one thing. Also, she was on Korriban, a planet which amplified the Dark side of the Force and smothered the Light. On top of all that, Leia was holding back, as she did not really want to harm her brother. Filius was winning, and they both knew it.

"My, my, sister," Filius jeered. "You disappoint me. Even for a Jedi, your powers are weak. I would have expected better."

"I am not as weak as a fool who would give his life to the Sith," his sister spat.

For a while, the two exchanged only blows, saving their strength for the fierce combat in which they were engaged.

Filius struck at the base of Leia's lightsaber blade and twisted, knocking the blade out of her hands, the torque forcing her to the ground. He stood over her and brought his blade down, a sure killing blow. However, Leia used her momentum to somersault backwards, away from the lethal energy blade and called her weapon to her hand with the Force. It made a satisfying _thwapp_ sound as it landed in her hand.

Leia lost track of how long she had been fighting. It might have only been a fewminutes, or it might have been days. Force, it could have been a year for all she knew. Her energy was long gone, and only the faint gleam of the Light side of the Force that was present on Korriban sustained her.

"Why, Luke?" Leia asked him when the two were face to face. "It was so sudden! You were such a good Jedi! You had never shown any signs of turning—"

"Ah, but the Jedi don't want us, sister," Filius interrupted. "This is all because of our father. The Jedi were plotting – to destroy us. They fear our power!"

Leia gasped. "I can't believe what I am hearing." The girl deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "And I cannot kill you."

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!" Filius snarled. Lunging forward, he stabbed Leia in the stomach before she could react, burning a hole through his sister's flesh.

Leia looked down at the lightsaber buried to the hilt in her midsection, dazed by pain and disbelief. "L-Luke?" The eleven-year old Jedi sank to her knees, watching in horror as Filius withdrew his saber from her body. As he pulled the weapon out of her, the last of her strength failed her, and she collapsed, her long locks trailing in the dust.

At that moment, the twins heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber from the top of a hill.

"Master Obi-Wan…" Leia breathed at the same time as Filius mocked, "Master Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan stared in shock at the once strong, capable student now lying on the hard ground, helpless and mortally wounded.

"You will pay for this, Filius." Anger made Obi-Wan's voice shake. "You –"

"Now Master Obi-Wan! Is that _anger_ I sense in you? What is it that the pint-sized troll says about anger? Oh yes. It leads to _hate_. And _hate_ leads to _suffering!_ But, then again, you're suffering now, so it doesn't make much of a difference, does it?"

Obi-Wan recognized that Filius was goading him, attempting to make him use the Dark side of the Force – his anger – to fuel his attack. Obi-Wan assumed a defensive position as his enemy attacked. _Just like his father,_ Obi-Wan thought. _ His Jedi training should have taught him not to attack when his opponent has the high ground._ Darth Filius was strong, but not strong enough to defeat a Jedi Master. In one fluid motion, the Jedi Master swung his lightsaber, cutting the young man badly on the leg, leaving him unable to stand.

Filius howled in agony and hatred. "What are you going to do with me now?" he asked Obi-Wan contemptuously. "It's not the _Jedi way_ to strike down an unarmed prisoner."

"You will stand trial before the Jedi Council, and they will punish you for your crimes," Obi-Wan answered, turning his attention to Leia.

"I don't think so! I am a Sith. And a Sith prefers to die than to be captured by his enemy." With that, Darth Filius pressed the hilt of his lightsaber to the side of his head and ignited it, leaving Obi-Wan alone with a dying girl.

"Obi-Wan… I'm sorry…" Leia coughed, convulsing. "I wasn't good enough…"

"No! Leia! You are good enough! And you will live! You will! We just have to get you to the ship, and then—"

"It's too late for me, Obi-Wan." Leia smiled sadly. "It is the will of the Force."

_She's dying, and _she's_ comforting _me.

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. Leia could not be remembered a weak Initiate. She would be remembered as a capable Padawan. "Leia Skywalker. Would you please be my Padawan Learner?"

"I would be honored… M-Master…"

Rain was falling now, a cool drizzle that felt good on Leia's hot, sweaty skin.

Obi-Wan was struck by a memory – himself, a Padawan, holding his dying Master in his arms. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. How could he have become so close to Leia in such a short time?

"Let's at least get you out of this rain…" he heard himself say. _Force, that's stupid! How can I think of that at a time like this?_

Leia laughed weakly. "Don't worry about that, M-Master. In fact, I don't actually feel any pain anymore… This rain can hardly hurt me now. In fact…" Leia's eyes fluttered weakly. "It will make the flowers grow."

Obi-Wan pulled the girl onto his lap and slowly and softly began to recite the familiar words that every Jedi had grown up with as he gently began to braid Leia's hair.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

Leia joined him, her breath now coming in shaky gasps.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity."

Her deep brown eyes were beginning to close, and Obi-Wan knew that once they did, they would never open again.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony…" Leia's voice trailed off, and Obi-Wan knew she was gone, but he finished the comforting mantra anyway, more for himself than for any hope that Leia would somehow hear it.

"There is no death, there is the Force."

Only after he had finished his recitation did he allow himself to weep.

Epilogue

Darth Sidious watched the Jedi spacecraft lift off the surface of Korriban. The Jedi Master had taken his apprentice's body, as well as the girl's. It did not matter, anyway. Darth Filius was unimportant. Why should he become sentimental over the decaying corpse of a boy? He would find a new apprentice, one more worthy of his teachings. For the moment, though, he would wait. He would bide his time.

No one would stand in his way.

**Yay! First multi-chapter fic done! You can come to the imaginary party if you review.**

**I know this was a dark ending to the whole story. Should I change one of the genres to Tragedy? **

**Sorry if anyone's OOC. *****Cough, cough, Obi-Wan, cough, cough!***** **

**Yea, I took the whole "Rain will make the flowers grow," thing from Les Miserables, probably THE BEST musical of all time. Brownie points to those of you who knew that! I am OBSESSED with it. Eponine is my dream role, and I love her songs. It makes sense to me, okay? I do not own Les Mis, either. I think Victor Hugo does. **

**Thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon! I think I will write some one-shots, and then I'll merrily skip off to torture Padawan Obi-Wan. **

**-Obiwriter341 **


End file.
